Hoyt In Canada
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Bailey and Ajay never expected to see Lance Hoyt now Vance Archer after he was released from TNA, they just have to be at the airport at the same time. Things would have went okay, if their husbands wouldn't have seen them. *One Shot*


_**Hoyt In Canada.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: Totally inspired by seeing Vance Archer in his little trucks. I only own Ajay. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. Kind of based of chapter 43 of Maple Leaf Mistake by BourneBetter67.**_

* * *

Bailey and Ajay were sitting next to each other in the airport, their husbands had gone to the gift shop leaving their wives sitting next to each other. 'How are you feeling without the twins and Riley being here?" Ajay questioned. "Okay, I miss them though." Bailey answered, "How are you feeling?" Ajay shrugged, "Happy, relived that nothing has happened this time." "Chris has been more protective then usual." Bailey pointed out. "Petey would be the same if you went though what I went though in September with having that miscarriage. So is Joey, he didn't want us leaving him at his grandparent's house." Ajay said as she moved to get comfortable.

Bailey nodded her head, "Did you think that you would end up pregnant again so quick?" Ajay shook her head no, "But I am glad I did. Then again Chris and I do go at it like rabbits. Honestly I think we got pregnant after he came and bailed James and I out of jail after the whole black Friday incident." Bailey laughed, "I still can't believe you were acting like a pirate and James put that guy's toupee on his head."

"HEY! That toupee was a bad one, that dude looked better bald." Ajay said defending herself and James. Bailey started laughing even more, "Funny thing is, both Alex and I called it. That's why we left." Ajay pulled an offended look before she started laughing as well, "I guess Jimmy James and I are a hand full."

Vance Archer was walking though the Orlando airport looking for his gate when he spotted two familiar looking blondes sitting next to each other talking and laughing. He smirked he remembered those girls all too well. One was Ashton Cage the first lady of Team Canada, as far as he knew now she had just ended her third reign as knockout champion, the woman that he had tied up to the headboard with a scarf withering and moaning at his every touch. The other was Bailey Adair, she and Ashton had been running things as a tag team, she let him put her into some crazy position that she wasn't that his tall frame could handle at all. He didn't see the Motorcity Machine Guns or Petey Williams around so he decided to approach the two Canadians.

"Excuse me ladies." he said going up to them. Ajay looked up her water bottle halfway to her mouth while Bailey had her coffee cup to her lips. Both women had looks of shock on her faces. "Do you remember me?" he asked. Memories of their nights with the mysterious long haired man ran though the two Canadians heads like wild fire. Ajay put her bottle down and unzipped her hoodie trying to get some cool air circulating though her sudden hot body.

Bailey took the WWE magazine that Ajay been flipping though and started fanning herself with it. "So I take it you two remember me?" Vance asked a smirk forming on his face. "Oh yeah." they both mused at the same time. "How could we not remember." Bailey mused. Ajay nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing sitting here by yourselves?" He questioned sitting between them and putting his arms around each of their shoulders. "We are waiting for our delayed flight home to Detroit." Ajay answered. "Detroit? Why? Sexy little things like you need to be in a warmer climate and not freezing your butts off in Detroit." Ajay and Bailey both giggled like school girls.

Chris and Petey were heading back to their gate after visiting the gift shop, they both froze in shock seeing their wives sitting with a man that looked very familiar, they were pretty used to fans approaching themselves and their wives for autographs and pictures but this was just too much . "Is that Lance Hoyt?" Chris asked. "Yeah with shorter hair and a beard." Petey answered.

Chris seethed, he had thought his wife's flirting ways had ceased a little bit when they had got married and found that they were expecting their first baby together. "You know I wish Joey was here." Chris said. "Why?' "Because he would go running to Ajay and ruin whatever thought Hoyt has in his head about my wife." Petey laughed, "Riley would be doing the same thing." "What are we going do about this?"

"So Ashton, I heard that you were the champion. Congrats." "Thanks though I am not anymore, I had to drop the title." Ajay answered, why was she getting nervous? This was just a former co worker that she had a night of steamy sex with. She was in love with Chris. "Why did you drop the title?" Vance asked curious. "Because she is pregnant that's why." Chris' voice said as he and Petey walked up to them. Ajay flushed and chewed on her lower lip seeing the pissed off look on her husband's face. Bailey lowered her eyes so she couldn't make eye contact with her own husband she knew that if Chris was pissed then Petey would be too.

"We would really appreciate it if you take yours arms off of our wives." Petey stated. "Wives? You are two are married to them?" Vance asked. Slyly both girls removed their wedding rings putting them in their jacket pockets. Already their hands felt lighter. "No we aren't." Bailey stated, "See." both she and Ajay held their hands out no rings.

James Storm came waltzing into the airport to go home as well, his gate just happened to be next to the one that the Harters, The Williams and one very confused Vance Archer sat. Strolling over to them, he plopped down next to Ajay and kissed her cheek nosily.

Before he turned to look at Vance. "What the hell are you doing here man? Don't you know these two are very happily married. Though it beats the hell out of me why they married the midget man and the meat head. When they could have married me." Both Petey and Chris glared at the cowboy.

Ajay and Bailey started giggling at that. James had tried convincing both women out of marrying their husbands right before Chris and Ajay got married. "If they would be leaving their husbands for any man it would be me not you. Now beat it or I will make you leave myself.' James stated. Vance stood up and started walking away, before he was out of sight he blew a kiss and winked at both blondes before he walked away.

Bailey looked over at Ajay, 'I don't remember him being that good looking did you?" "No or smelling that good." she answered as she pulled out her rings and putting them back on, Bailey followed suite. James stood up he kissed both Ajay's and Bailey's lips before he nodded at their stony looking husbands he walked away.

Both women looked their husbands who were sitting across from them with their arms crossed and angry glares on their faces. "How much trouble do you think we are in?" Ajay questioned. "As much trouble as we were in when we decided it would be funny to dye EY's hair cotton candy pink and have him going streaking though the hall at that one show." Bailey answered. "Oh yeah. We wouldn't have been in so much trouble if he didn't get on camera." Ajay giggled.

"Lets go make it up to them." Bailey stated. They went to turn and go talk to their husbands . They were standing right above them , both Petey and Chris leaned over their respective wife. "You can first of make up to us by never ever taking off of those rings again." Chris stated as he looked his wife in the eyes. "And two Bailey you can put that school girl outfit on." "And you Ajay can wear that naughty nurses outfit." Chris stated. "And you are going to do whatever we want for the next 24 hours.' Petey added.

"Our kids will be just fine with their grandparents for another day." Chris stated. Both girls broke eye contact from their husbands and looked at each other, it was going to be a long 24 hours. 'Hey guys what's going on?" Alex asked coming up to them. ""It got Hoyt in Canada." "Well in two Canadians." Ajay muttered crossing her arms. "I can see that both of you are little flushed." Alex said, "Next time I want to be around because whatever that Rock Band geek has that he is holding over you two whores is something odd. Something odd indeed."

* * *

A/N: I thought it was funnier in my head.


End file.
